


Spontaneous Story Number THREE

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Hot sex in a cabin now that the witches are all gone, M/M, Partners... in every way, Sex in front of a fire while wearing a union suit, Those sexy red long johns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: After the witches are driven away from the cabin, Starsky and Hutch try to find something to do when Hutch's car won't start.





	Spontaneous Story Number THREE

**Author's Note:**

> That red union suit of Starsky's, and a piece of fan art of him in them, were the prompts for this story.  
> As always, my writing partner and I love and accept all Kudos and comments.   
> (They keep us writing!)

Spontaneous Story Number THREE

The witches were gone from Pine Lake, and so are Starsky and Hutch.

 Almost.

Hutch's car won't start. They'll have to stay for at least one more day, waiting for the mechanic in town to get in a new alternator.

They take the fish Starsky caught, inside Dobey's cabin and have a delicious fried fish dinner. It's so calm and peaceful.

 Starsky puts on his red long johns and is kneeling on a pillow on the floor in front of the fireplace. He just started a fire and is basking in the glow and heat that is driving the chill from the room. His furry chest is on display as he doesn't ever button the buttons above his waist. As he stretches, much like a sated feline, Hutch walks into the room and sees him.

As Hutch walked into the living room, what he had been going to say dried on his tongue. Instead he almost started drooling at the sight in front of his eyes. Starsky was in his red long johns, unbuttoned down to below his navel. He was leaning back, arching that muscular back, with his fingers combing through those brunet curls that Hutch loved so much.

With Starsky kneeling on that pillow, the muscles in his thighs were on prominent display... as was the bulge of Starsky's cock and balls. Hutch could only walk toward all that temptation and pray it was his for taking. His voice came out in a shakey whisper, "Starsk?"

Starsky was beat after the stuff they had gone through. Then that great dinner. He was getting into relaxed mode. He was ready to pass out. He stretched, and sat by the fireplace, taking in the warmth. It was like he was in a trance, until he heard his name.

"Hmm? Hey, come here and join me, this is great, wish this whole vacation had been like this, instead of running into the crazies"

Hutch walked over and stood by where his partner was kneeling on the floor. He understood that they each needed 'alone time' to regroup, and he didn't want to intrude if that was what Starsk was doing.

At Starsky's invitation, Hutch dropped to his knees on the pillow beside Starsky. The warmth and aroma of the fire felt good, but the warmth and scent coming off his partner felt so much hotter. Better. He leaned over so his arm rested against Starsky's. He HAD to have contact with him.

Starsky shifted on the pillow and Hutch ended up straddled across his left thigh. His balls and cock rested on that thigh, and Hutch's brain short circuited. "Crazies, yeah.... craziness..."

With a deep sigh, Starsky looked into his partner’s eyes, "You know, I really was looking forward to this week, then all that happened. And this morning all I could think about was going home, couldn't wait actually" he chuckled. "Then when the car wouldn't start, I got pissed off at first, but as the afternoon passed… the fish dinner… the conversation we had about things we did when we were kids on vacation…" He kind of waited, reflected, and smiled, "I'm glad the car didn't start" He leaned in and gave his blond a kiss.

Hutch kissed him back, trying to keep a grip on the beast that demanded he take what he wanted. "It's... it's been a great day. Because you're here with me."

"I love being here right now. I love being here with you, just like this." Starsky leaned in for another kiss, rubbing his hands along his partner’s back. "So, we never discussed...how do we know the idiots are all gone?"

Hutch shivered. Starsky's touch always turned him on. He kissed him again. "I think the sheriff said they had them all rounded up. We've locked the door and pushed that old chest against it. I think we're safe." He pulled his shirt out of his jeans. He let his hands comb through Starsky’s rich curls.

Starsky was still rubbing Hutch's back. He started going further down. He glanced down at the glorious package resting on his thigh."So...now what do we do?"

Shivering again when Hutch saw where Starsky was looking. "I have some ideas." He ran his hand down that furred chest, stopping to tease Starsk's nipples. He kissed Starsky deeply, with all his love as his hand slid down inside those red long johns. He felt Starsky's hands on the zipper of his jeans. Just that small touch almost made him come.

He cupped Starsky's cock and balls. Glorying in the fact that Starsky was hard and hot for him. Hutch kept his right hand behind Starsky's head, holding him in place for his kisses as his left hand fondled the treasure he had found.

Feeling Hutch's hand slide down into his long Johns sent waves of euphoria straight down to his cock. Kissing him back and trying to hold himself up, was a challenge. He reached down, gently lifting the already engorged cock on his thigh gently. He put it down and cupped the swollen sacks in his hand, all while plundering that mouth he loved so much. He pulled away, "Hutch...Maybe we need to...slow down..."

But Starsky grabbed onto Hutch’s mouth again.

Holding onto Starsky to keep from melting into in puddle, Hutch returned the kiss.. The feel of his lover's hand on his cock and balls was like electricity shooting through him. His kisses went deeper. "Slow down? Yeah... yeah... we should..."

He began to stroke Starsky's cock harder. The feeling of that red material rasping against the back of his hand just made him hotter. He had the mental picture of Starsky when Hutch had first walked into the room etched in his brain. He couldn't slow down. At least he didn't think he could.

Once again, Starsky pulled away from that mouth, "Wait....let me take this thing off..." He didn’t get far. He plundered the waiting mouth once again,

"No... not yet. I love you in this... so hot... sexy..." He continued to hold Starsky's head in place and kiss him. He was rubbing his cock against Starsky's thigh. He couldn't remember ever feeling so hot.

Moaning, pulling away, Starsky said, "Wait, really, I gotta get this off..." He started to pull the sleeves off...stopped, then plundered the mouth once more, grabbing at the now dripping cock. He went up on his knees, and pushed into his blond. Feeling his cock rub against Hutch’s, He pushed harder. And he kissed harder.

Hutch didn't help Starsky. He loved him like he was. He could feel Starsky's cock dripping on his hand. When Starsk's cock rubbed against his, he almost lost it.

Starsky pulled away, "I need you." Kissing him again, feeling Hutch's tongue wrap around his own, just excited him all the more.

Hutch panted, "I'm yours. Take me the way you need to. I just want you. Always."

Pushing up and down, feeling their cocks together, as one, Starsky lost himself in pure sensation.

Hutch wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks. Increasing the pressure and touch. He moaned into Starsky's mouth.

With their cocks pressed together in Hutch’s hand, he pushed harder. He could not get enough of His blond’s mouth. Pulling away once again..."Hutch...I'm not gonna last." Starsky looked down. Seeing that beautiful hand hold both of them together, he looked back into his partners eyes, and returned to Hutch’s mouth.

"You drive me crazy. Let go! I'm there! Let go..." With that he plundered Starsky's mouth and tightened his hand. He moved faster, wanting... needing.... there!! He felt his cock stiffen and begin to shoot his cum over Starsky's cock and his hand. He never stopped kissing him, just moaning into his mouth.

Starsky was at the point of no return, he felt the orgasm coming, and he went with it. Only a moment before, he felt the warm liquid on his cock, then he went blank.

Hutch felt Starsky come. Felt the hot cum mixing with his. He pulled his mouth from Starsky's and put his head on his shoulder. They were propping each other up. He whispered, "Mine... you're mine... never let you go... love... love you, Starsk... always love." He still had both cocks in his hand and was very gently, very lightly stroking them, mixing their come together.

Coming back to earth, Starsky was still kissing his lover, he could not stop. Hearing his lover tell him he was his, he felt the strong hands rubbing his spent cock along with his own, finally, he fell back onto the pillows, and pulled his partner down with him, pulling him close, feeling sated.

"You know...I'm glad we stayed... "You know what else? I'm glad your mine"  Starksy kissed his lover on his forehead and pulled him in close.

Hutch reached behind him and grabbed a blanket off the couch and pulled it over them. He pulled Starsky close. If he could, he'd pull him inside him. "Me too. Glad we stayed. Yeah, I’m yours. Like you're mine. Perfect." Hutch felt the satiation and heat from his partner and the fire making him sleepy. He was trying to keep his eyes open.

Smiling, Starsky knew they only had a few hours to go, before they had to get home, back to the reality of the world. "I will love you forever. I think that is a song, isn’t it? It’s our song now. Night lover." Starsky, drifted off, holding his partner, feeling like the world and everything was right with them.

"If it's not a song, I’ll write it as one and sing it for you." Hutch yawned, and fell into sleep, holding Starsky close. "My love... always..."


End file.
